timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Frances's Make-Believe Restaurant
'''Welcome to Frances's Make-Believe Restaurant '''is a Frances Episode for Season 10. Plot: Frances takes Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and Baxter to her make-believe fancy restaurant to eat lunch. They see a restaurant stage to perform a magic show, a tap-dancing show and some ballerina dancers. They get some food including lemonade, orange juice, Sprite soda, Coca-Cola soda, Pepsi soda, Crush soda, white milk, chocolate milk, chocolate, vanila and strawberries milkshakes, vegetable soup, italian spaghetti with meatballs, italian pasta, italian raviloi, italian macaroni and cheese, italian lasagna, iatlian pies, italian pizza, croissants, french bread and buns, burgers, french fries, chicken wings, chicken strips, steak, barbeque ribs, salad, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream sundaes and some chocloate cake for dessert for saying please and thank you, and using good manners. Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog Songs: #Frances Theme Song #Welcome to Frances's Make-Believe Restuarant #It's Magic #Dancing Shoes #Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy #Yummy! Yummy! #The Lemonade Song #Let's Make Some Soup #On Top of Spaghetti #Making Pizza #We Like Ice Cream #Good Manners #Clean Up Trivia: *Another time Uncle Roger has a pizza dough accident. *Another time Uncle Roger stucks. This time, he tries to toss the pizza dough up in the air, But, It falls and lands into his cheif's hat on his head, and gets stuck. And Then, Frances pulls it out of his head. *When Uncle Roger screams while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, *When Uncle Roger continues screaming while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head after Dad yells out "It's okay, Uncle Roger! I will help you get the pizza dough out of your hand!", *When Uncle Roger yells "Ouch! Ouch!" while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, *When Uncle Roger yells "Help! Help!" while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, *After Uncle Roger gets stuck in the pizza dough, He tells Frances that he has a sore on his cheek on his face. And Then, Frances will put a big bandage on Uncle Roger's hurt cheek on his face to make it feel better. Quotes: *Frances: It's your turn to flip the pizza dough, Uncle Roger. *Uncle Roger: Yeah, Frances. It's my turn to toss the pizza dough! Here I go! (tries to flip the pizza dough up in the air, But, It falls and lands into his italian chef's hat that is wearing on his head, and It gets stuck) *Uncle Roger: Oh, no! The pizza dough is stuck on my head! Help, me! Help! I'm stuck! Ouch! Ouch! *Dad: It's okay, Uncle Roger! *Uncle Roger: Help! Help! *Frances: I will help you get it out of your head! *Uncle Roger: (crying in fear) *Mom: Don't cry, Uncle Roger! *Uncle Roger: Oh, I'm not crying, I'm trying to get the pizza dough out of my head! *Frances: Well, Just hold your breath. One more time. Ready, one, two, three! (pulls the pizza dough out of Uncle Roger's head) Category:Frances episodes